Can't Wait 'Til You Pick Me Up Tonight
by Autumn-works
Summary: Jugador estrella de fútbol americano, las mejores calificaciones, y ¿por qué no? Atractivo. Bakugo parecía el rey de UA High, hasta que Todoroki, el nuevo y misterioso chico apareció, junto a las dudas sobre su nueva forma de ver la vida.


—_¡Y touchdown para las panteras de UA High, cortesía de su jugador estrella! ¡Han ganado, han ganado!  
_

Gritos de emoción y alegría, por haber vencido en otro juego, acompañaban la voz del locutor, al igual que el ambiente de triunfo al que tan acostumbrados estaban los estudiantes de UA.

Y no era para menos, Bakugo Katsuki era quien llevaba las riendas del equipo con una ferocidad y fuerza que sólo le permitían dentro de las partidas de fútbol americano. Porque afuera del campo, toda esa peligrosidad debía ser controlada.

Problemas de ira, le decían. Unos afirmaban que su carácter siempre fue de ese modo. Otros, que era una bestia sin control.

Pero Katsuki sabía que no era el típico mariscal. Con la usual novia popular, lesbiana. Ambos usándose como escudo; mientras Ashido decidió revelar la verdad sobre sus preferencias, el de cabellos cenizos seguía negándose a aceptarlo.

Porque él no era así. No, jamás. 

* * *

—Bro, el partido de hoy fue espectacular, ¡cuando lograste anotar, wow! —La voz de su mejor amigo, Kirishima logró sacarlo del recuerdo de Mina. Sonriente como siempre, con un golpe entre sus puños, acompañó su decir. — 

—Por supuesto que fue así, idiota, los del otro equipo eran unos debiluchos de mierda. —Katsuki, sin embargo, no compartía la misma emoción. Dio un vistazo rápido dentro del garage-habitación de su autoproclamado mejor amigo. —¿El estúpido de tu padre no está? — 

El pelirrojo no hizo más que suspirar, acostumbrado y sin inmutarse a los vocablos soeces expresados por el jugador de fútbol. Ese tema, era más que delicado. —No, no está, seguro fue a beber por ahí. ¡Pero, olvidemos eso, hay que aprovechar! — 

Desde que se conocían, y naturalmente volvieron cercanos, era costumbre de ambos jugar a cualquier idiotez durante varias noches en la semana. _"Para olvidarnos de las penas"_, exclamó Kirishima en aquel entonces. 

El escogido fue el de boxeo, la decisión fue cortesía del habitante del garage, por practicarlo.

Durante varios minutos sólo existían los reclamos, los movimientos exagerados de los controles en las manos de ambos chicos, e incluso de sus pies. ¿El resultado? Katsuki, ganando.

—¡Alto, ya! No es justo, bro, se supone que es mi especialidad, y aún así me estás pateando el trasero. —Lo último dicho como broma, causó una risa en el pelirrojo, mientras dejaba los controles aparte. Bakugo, por supuesto, no estaba conforme. —¿De dónde sacaste esos movimientos? —

—¿A mi que me preguntas? El experto eres tú. —Chasqueó su lengua, ¿Cómo se atrevía a rebatir su victoria limpia? La verdad, era que Katsuki dejó toda su atención puesta en el juego; porque Kirishima lo distraía. 

Lo bien que le quedaba la ropa. 

La forma en que hablaba. 

Mierda, él no era uno de «esos», mas, babeando estaba por el boxeador. 

Maldita represión. 

Bakugo apartó los controles que usó también, y se colocó frente a su amigo, con ambos puños listos, como si fuese un profesional a combatir. —Deja de quejarte, y te los muestro, a ver si los aprendes, idiota.

Eijiro, adoptando la misma posición que su rival; riendo por el cambio, claro, comenzó a lanzar sus propios puños hacia él, sin acertar en la mayoría de ocasiones. Y Katsuki, cansado de ello, sólo tomó las manos de aquel, pero el detalle... de que no podía dejar de ver los ojos rojizos adversos. 

Hizo caso omiso de los llamados de atención de Kirishima, de la incomodidad que colmaba ya el ambiente. 

Y le **besó**. 

Nada romántico. Simple, brusco, sin detalles especiales. _Sin respuesta alguna._

Bakugo lo sabía, perdió el control, y eso lo podía ver en la expresión atónita de su amigo, quien hacía lo posible por entender qué pasaba, porqué lo había hecho. 

Sin más que decir, Katsuki se alejó de él como si fuese algún material radioactivo, y corriendo huyó de ese lugar.

Atrás quedó el juego, la costumbre, y la coraza de negación que Bakugo quería evadir aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

"_Entonces_...", pensó, mientras corría como un demente hasta su propia casa, y suerte que quedaba a poca distancia. "_No, no soy gay_. " 

* * *

_****_

_**Si han llegado hasta aquí, significa que esta adaptación ha sido de su interés. Como primera aclaración, este fic es una adaptación de una pareja homosexual que se presentó en la serie Degrassi: The Next Generation. Creo que no podría agregar nada más, sino el que tendrá una duración aprox. de cuatro a cinco capítulos, y quizá añada algunos extras sobre los demás personajes.**_

_**Sin más, hasta la otra.**_


End file.
